The present invention relates to an automatic player which automatically plays a desired section on a disc.
An automatic record player has been developed, which responds to a nonrecorded section provided between two adjacent tracks recorded on a disc. However, the conventional automatic record player such as "Accutrac 4000" manufactured by AUDIO DYNAMICS CORPORATION responds only to the nonrecorded section. Therefore, the conventional system does not work well on a disc which does not have a nonrecorded section, such as a classic music disc or a speech recorded disc. Moreover, the operation of the conventional system is not stable, because the conventional system does not have a detection system for detecting the location of a tonearm head.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an automatic player for automatically playing a desired section on a disc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic record player which detects the location of a tonearm on a disc.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a control system for an automatic player for storing an address of a nonrecorded section provided between two adjacent tracks recorded on a disc.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a control system for an automatic player for playing a desired section preselected through the use of addresses on a disc.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic record player of stable operation.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description give hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
The present invention is applicable to a record player and a video disc player.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a scanning means is provided for determining addresses of each portion on a disc. A selection keyboard is provided for selecting a desired track or desired tracks to be played. A storing means stores the addresses of the beginning portion and the ending portion of the selected track. A control means functions to locate a pickup cartridge at the address of the beginning portion of the selected track to play the selected track. When the play operation is conducted to the address of the ending portion of the selected track, and then the system is shifted to the following operation.